


I breathe out, you breathe in

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [42]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, bottom!Connor, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: “I get that you guys are trying to make up for lost time and all, but give a girl a break.”





	

“Fun fact,” Mia says over breakfast one morning. She’s always annoyingly awake by the time Kyle drags himself out of Connor’s room for coffee because she gets up at the crack of dawn to go for a run. “These walls are not actually soundproof.”

Connor chokes on his omelet and Mia reaches over to pat him on the back as she glares at Kyle, who isn’t even awake enough yet to get what she’s insinuating. 

“Oh,” he mumbles, holding the mug of coffee in both hands and blowing across the top of it. “Huh? Most apartment walls aren’t. That costs a lot of --”

“You’re _loud_ ,” Mia says, pointing at Kyle with her fork as Connor turns about as bright red as the bottle of the tabasco on the table. “I get that you guys are trying to make up for lost time and all, but give a girl a _break._ ”

Kyle feels his cheeks heat up to probably the same color as Connor’s when he finally realizes what they’re talking about. He brings his coffee cup to his mouth and hides behind it long enough that Mia just sighs dramatically and leaves the room. 

“We should probably,” Connor says, looking a little sheepish when he raises his eyes to Kyle’s. “Stay at your place tonight.”

“Hey,” Kyle says, fitting his hands around Connor’s hips when he moves behind him at the sink, brushing his mouth over the nape of Connor’s neck. “As long as I get to be with you, I don’t care where we are.”

“That was super cheesey,” Connor laughs softly, tilts his head back to let Kyle kiss his throat. 

“I know,” Kyle says, sliding his hand down Connor’s belly, under the waistband of his pajama pants. “I’m terrible.”

“You’re _both_ terrible, oh my god,” Mia groans and throws a dish towel at them. “Get _out._ ”

“Sorry, Mia,” they say in unison, but they’re still laughing ten minutes later when they walk out the door.

 

: : :

 

“Jesus,” M says, picking up the tip jar off the counter and eyeballing it. “If I knew getting you laid on the regular would’ve made you more productive I would’ve found you a boyfriend ages ago, Rayner.”

Kyle rolls his eyes at him, but he can’t help but smile to himself as he wipes the outside of the pastry case down.

“Actually,” he says when he comes back behind the counter, putting his rag away to grab a broom. “This is almost the longest relationship I’ve ever had. And I mean, the sex is good -- really, _really --_ ”

“I really don’t need to hear that,” M says, clearing his throat, and Kyle doesn’t even blush. 

“ _Really,_ good,” he continues. “But what if…”

“What if _what_?” M asks begrudgingly. 

“You know,” Kyle says, ducking his head as he sweeps. “What if it gets boring.”

“Jesus,” M mutters. “I’m not doing this. _Donna!_ I’m taking five. Handle the man-child in my absence, will you?”

“M,” Kyle says, pleading. “Don’t -- oh my god, I can’t talk about this with _Donna._ ”

“Why?” Donna asks. “Because we went out for a few months? Kyle, I’ve got a girlfriend now and you’ve got a boyfriend. We’re grown ups. Well, sort of. But close enough. So, what’s going on?”

“Uh,” Kyle says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was just. I mean me and Connor have been --”

“Fucking like crazy bunnies,” Donna nods. “Mia said.”

“Geeze,” Kyle mutters. “Anyway. You know you were the longest relationship I ever had and everything’s going great with Connor, you know, I mean really, really --”

“I get the point, Kyle.”

“But I’m worried like. Maybe that’s just the new relationship thing and what if it starts to get boring and we don’t have anything to do except sit around and talk about our _day_? Oh god.”

“One,” Donna snorts. “Jackass. If you can’t have a relationship without sex then you don’t need to be in a relationship.”

“Oh geeze,” Kyle says, frowning. “That’s not what I meant. I didn’t --”

“Second,” Donna waves him off. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to keep things fresh. Remember that time I bought that strap-on and --”

“ _Donna_ \--” Kyle blushes. “That was for my _birthday._ ”

“I know,” Donna grins. “But it was a pretty cool present for me too. Anyway, just mix it up a little, Kyle. You’ve got an imagination. I’m sure you can figure something out.”

“Okay,” Kyle says, chewing on his bottom lip as he thinks it over. “But what if Connor doesn’t like it?”

“You mean in all the sex you’ve been having you guys haven’t talked about what you like?” Donna asks as she restocks the cups. 

“No?” Kyle asks. “We just. I mean we like everything so far.”

Donna smiles at him, but she looks like she wants to punch him too. He gets that a lot. “Talk to him, dummy,” she says, then sighs as a bunch of teenagers start heading their way. “How does M always know when to cut and run?”

“I dunno,” Kyle shrugs and pulls his apron back on. “I think he’s psychic.”

 

: : :

 

He’s got a short shift today, so after Kyle swings by the gym to see Connor for a few minutes (and blow him in Apollo’s office), he heads back to his place. There’s an Art History test he should really be studying for and he’s got a few of those tabs pulled up in the browser, but he can’t stop thinking about what he and Donna talked about earlier. 

He’s supposed to find out what kind of things Connor’s into, but it took them forever just to _have_ sex. What if Connor thinks he’s some kind of deviant for even wanting to talk about it? What if it just embarrasses him and he closes up and he doesn’t even want to have regular sex anymore? Christ, Kyle can’t even bear the thought. 

Having sex with Connor that first time was like a fucking epiphany. Like a religious _experience._ It was like a whole new world opened up for him and like, he loves Connor and everything, but he really doesn’t want to stop --

“Oh god,” Kyle whispers to himself when the realization of what he just thought hits him. “I love him.”

Donna was right, he realizes. They really have to talk.

 

: : :

 

When Connor knocks on his door later that evening, Kyle says, “Yeah, it’s open,” from his spot on the couch, tilts his head back when Connor walks over and kisses him. “I got you one of those veggie gyro things from the food truck. It’s in the fridge.”

“You’re awesome,” Connor says, washing his hands before he grabs the takeout box out of the fridge and goes to sit next to Kyle on the couch. They watch an episode of Adventure Time and Connor just smiles at him when Kyle goes on and on about the lines and the coloring in the animation.

When he’s finished eating, Connor puts the takeout box on the coffee table and pulls Kyle’s feet into his lap, then says, “So, what are we doing tonight?”

“Well,” Kyle chews on his bottom lip, then turns his laptop around to face Connor. “This?”

“Um,” Connor says, blushing immediately. “Are we -- is what we’re doing not…”

“Oh god,” Kyle says and snaps the laptop lid closed, shoves it on the coffee table and moves closer to Connor, decides that isn’t close enough so he crawls right in his lap. “Oh my _god_ , no. You’re amazing and I lose my mind everytime I’m with you, okay?”

“Okay,” Connor says, putting his hand on Kyle’s back. “Then why…”

“I just thought,” Kyle says as he runs his fingers through Connor’s soft curls. “It’s not a big deal. I just wanted to know what kind of things you were into. What you like.”

“I like you,” Connor says, leans forward and leaves a trail of kisses down Kyle’s jaw. 

“I know,” Kyle says, shivering. “I like you too. Really, really like you. And I want to know everything about you. I want to make everything good for you.”

“Oh,” Connor says bashfully. “You do. But -- we can do that, if you want. I’m just -- I don’t know if my answers are going to be very interesting.”

“Connor,” Kyle laughs. “You grew up in a monastery, you know Krav Maga, and you have no idea who Jay Z is. You’re the most interesting person I know.”

“I _know_ who Jay Z is,” Connor insists and pinches Kyle’s thigh until he yelps and squirms away from him.

“Can we move onto the sex quiz thingie,” Kyle whimpers, rubbing his thigh. “I think it might be safer.”

“Poor baby,” Connor grins and pulls Kyle back into his lap. 

“Okay,” Kyle says, grabbing his laptop. “So. First question. Do you prefer being on top or on bottom?”

Connor’s cheeks turn that splotchy mixture of pink and red that makes Kyle’s itch to get hold of his paintbrush and he rests his chin on Kyle’s shoulder, wraps his arms around him. “I like both, but,” he says. “I think I like getting -- being on the bottom better.”

Hm, Kyle thinks, _that_ he didn’t know. 

“Okay,” he says, blushing a little himself as he pre-reads the next sentence. “Do you like or do you think you might be interested in crossdressing?” 

“Like wearing a dress?” Connor asks. “Not really, no.” 

“Or,” Kyle says, shifting a little in Connor’s lap. “You know. Like. Maybe just wearing panties or something.”

“Oh,” Connor says and Kyle can feel the heat of his breath against the back of his neck when he speaks. “Is that...is that something you’d want me to do?”

“Uh,” Kyle says, dick starting to throb in his sweats. He was somehow thinking Connor would want _him_ to wear them if anything, but fuck -- now he’s picturing Connor in a pair of lacy panties, green like the hoodie he always wears and --

“Kyle?”

“Oh,” Kyle says, thankful that when he grinds back against Connor that Connor is already hard too. “I. If you want to, then...yeah. Definitely.”

“Kyle...” Connor says, a little low and desperate, and Kyle knows what that means so he shoves his laptop onto the coffee table and turns around, grabbing Connor’s face and kissing him as he straddles him. Their kissing only gets sloppier the more they grind together, especially when Connor loses his shirt too and they can feel each other’s skin. “I want you,” Connor breathes out, fingers digging into Kyle’s sides. “Will you --?”

“Oh god, yeah,” Kyle says and gets up to kick his sweats off and find the lube he kicked underneath the couch a few days ago. When he turns back around Connor is naked too and Kyle grabs him and kisses him. He still can’t believe this is something he gets, that Connor is actually his. “Where?”

“Here,” Connor says. “I want...”

“Connor,” Kyle says, brushing his thumb through the blush on Connor’s cheeks. “If you’re going to _do_ it, you should probably be able to say it.”

“I like it better when you say it,” Connor mutters, taking Kyle’s thumb in his mouth when he turns his head. 

“Okay,” Kyle sucks in a breath as he watches Connor’s lips close around his thumb. “Come here, then. I want you to ride me.”

They’re standing so close that he can feel the precome from Connor’s cock spurt against his hip. 

“I want to fuck you,” Kyle adds, tangling his fingers in Connor’s hair to kiss him and that’s when Connor pushes him back against the couch and straddles him, kisses him hard as Kyle slicks his fingers up with lube and pushes one, then two inside of him, stretching Connor and getting him ready. 

“God,” Connor pants as he slowly rocks down on Kyle’s fingers. “God, Kyle. So good.”

“You want more?” Kyle asks him. “Or you want me?”

Connor just whimpers when Kyle twists his fingers inside of him, so Kyle takes his chin in his other hand so Connor will look at him. 

“Connor,” he says, licking his lips. He’s not used to being like this during sex. There’s usually less talking and more screaming and moaning, but honestly, Kyle thinks this is getting him _and_ Connor even hotter. “Do you want my cock?”

Connor lets out a shaky breath, his entire body shuddering with it, and nods his head. “Yes. Please.”

The please nearly sends Kyle right over the edge. Something about having this massive dude who could kill him with his _ring finger_ begging him to fuck him -- it’s the biggest rush Kyle’s ever had. 

“God,” Kyle breathes out as he lines up with Connor’s hole and eases Connor down on him. “God, Connor, baby, you feel so good.”

“I -- _hnh_ ,” Connor gasps and moans into the crook of Kyle’s neck as he sinks farther down onto him. 

“That’s good,” Kyle says, rubbing the small of Connor’s back. It’s nearly killing him, not just fucking into him, but he knows Connor usually takes more time to get used to it and they were both so ready for it that he probably didn’t even give him enough prep. “You’re doing good, Connor. So good.”

“ _Hh_ fuck,” Connor says against Kyle’s skin. “ _Kyle._ ”

“Yeah, baby?” Kyle asks, kissing the sweat on Connor’s jaw. 

“Fuck me,” Connor whimpers and when he clenches around him, Kyle sees stars. 

He goes slow at first. He always goes slow at first, tries to savor the way Connor feels around him, how hot and tight and _perfect_ he feels, but after a while it also gets to be too much and he can’t help but to chase that feeling until all he can hear is the sound of sweat-slick skin slapping together and Connor screaming his name. 

It isn’t until Kyle’s about to come that he realizes that Connor hasn’t yet and that every muscle in his body is drawn tight, that his cock is hard and swollen, like he’s been fighting it, holding back for some reason. 

“Connor,” Kyle says, staring at him in awe as he slides his hand down Connor’s sweat-slick chest and curls it around his cock. “Come for me.”

Connor sobs out a sharp moan into Kyle’s shoulder and Kyle feels it when he comes, like the words, the _permission_ was all he needed. He feels Connor’s come spilling all over his belly, feels him clenching so tight and hot around him that Kyle can’t help but to grip Connor’s hips and fuck up into him until he follows Connor over the edge, grabbing Connor’s face and screaming into his mouth as he comes inside of him. 

 

: : : 

 

Kyle wakes up from his nap a few hours later, a note stuck to his forehead from Connor saying he ran out to get milk for coffee in the morning. Kyle peels the sticky note off his forehead and smiles, pulls his sweatpants back on and scratches his head. 

When he opens his laptop, Kyle sees the stupid sex quiz he had pulled up for him and Connor to look over together, laughing as he shuts the lid. Donna’s wrong this time. He and Connor don’t need to take quizzes or ask each other twenty questions to find out what they like. They like each _other_ and that’s enough. 

They’ve totally got this.


End file.
